1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the medical and aeromedical evacuation of patients and passengers for intra-theater or inter-theater patient movement. More specifically, this invention relates to a multi-use, reconfigurable pallet system capable of supporting at least one litter stanchion set and/or seats for use with a variety of modes of transportation, including aircraft of opportunity.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods and systems have been employed to evacuate patients and passengers from one area of responsibility to a major medical treatment facility in another area of responsibility or the movement of patients and passengers within the same area of responsibility. For example, systems incorporating litter stanchions for patient transport have been developed. However, these systems are unsatisfactory because they offer only fixed litter stanchions that may not be reconfigured into a variety of configurations to allow multiple litter stanchions, seats, or a combination of both litter stanchions and seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,025 to Moffett discloses an apparatus for movably supporting a patient in an emergency medical system within a helicopter. The apparatus includes a movable pallet on which a litter or stretcher can be placed. The pallet may be raised to a bench level, thereby permitting paramedics to work comfortably on a patient while freeing up floor space beneath the pallet for equipment or an additional patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,629 to Morgan discloses an emergency medical system for movably supporting a plurality of patients in a generally rectangular vehicle (air ambulance such as a helicopter or fixed wing aircraft) interior space. The system comprises three litter rack systems and from one to three attendant seats. Additional attendant seating is positionable in the space adjacent to the litter rack system. The attendant seats are removably secured to the floor of the vehicle, thus providing the system the capability of transporting six litter patients, or a combination of transporting three seated, three litter patients, or six seated passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,032 to Hone discloses a patient litter apparatus for use in an air-ambulance, or helicopter, that synchronously elevates and lowers a patient. The apparatus also provides crash attenuation capabilities to protect the patient in the event of a down-crash or other large scale force. The elevating mechanism consists of a pulley system and a hoisting drum to asynchronously elevate or lower the litter to the desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,339 to Morgan discloses a multi-tiered litter for access and for use in a helicopter, or fixed wing aircraft. The system consists of a plurality of vertical support members mounted to an interior wall and vertical adjustment means to independently adjust the space in between the litters. The multi-tiered rack system further includes control means which are operatively connected to the vertical adjustment means for controlling the vertical position and tilt of each of the litters. The vertical support members include a vertical drive screw and a motor and worm gear assembly attached to each drive screw to move a litter vertically on the system.
AAR Corporation has a seat and litter pallet project in development that claims to provide a pallet that may be configured for soft seat, tourist, or business class passenger seating or constructed with stanchions for litter patient evacuation. However, mixed use and multiple configurations are not disclosed.
Each of these systems, provides only fixed litter racks that are not removable or collapsible for easy storage and transportation. Further, the related art does not allow for reconfigurable systems wherein the litter stanchions may be quickly and easily reconfigured to fit a variety of different modes of transportation, including aircraft of opportunity, that may be available in a particular theater or area of responsibility.